creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Mis4nthr0py666
Jackal blood...beast and god...lycanthrope Devil's mark...I wear the sign of the Jackal Jackal blood...beast and god...misanthrope Abyss born...I am the son of the Jackal Legion of the Damned - Sons of the Jackal Über Mich Willkommen auf meinem Profil, Ich bin Mis4nthr0py666, aber alle nennen mich Misa. Ich bin eigl. ganz nett und freundlich. Ich würde mich über Feedback, Anregungen und Ideen,Meinungsaustausch, etc. zu meinen Creepypastas freuen. Ich helfe auch gerne, also wenn ich helfen kann meldet euch einfach: Schreibt mir hier eine Nachricht oder im Creepypasta Wiki Chat. Alternativ habe ich auch Skype. Da ich auch Admin bin, könnt ihr mir bei Problemen im Wiki/Chat oder wenn ihr Fragen habt, Hilfe braucht, gerne schreiben. Über mich gibt es eigl. nicht so viel zu wissen: Ich mag Creepypastas(wen wundert's) und bin ein großer Musikfan und Metalhead. Ich spiele seit mehreren Jahren Geige und Gitarre. Das Thema Musik erläutere ich gerne genauer.^^ Mich faszinieren Creepypastas bzw. Horrorgeschichten, die Angst die sie in uns auslösen und was,psychologisch gesehen, dahinter steckt. Außerdem lese ich sehr gerne Stephen King und H.P. Lovecraft, aber auch einige Klassiker, wie Dantes Göttliche Komödie sind unglaublich interessant. Seit kurzem bin ich auch offizieller Autor/Co-Autor von AthmosSounddesgin . Ich wirke hier bei dem aktuellen Hörspiel der Gaia-Reihe mit. Da ich des Öfteren Vertonungen meiner Creepypastas gefunden habe und von den entsprechenden Vertonern nicht gefragt wurde: Bitte fragt vorher, ob ihr meine Creepypastas vertonen dürft. Und postet einen Link des Videos in die Creepypasta und einen Link der Creepypasta sowie meines Profils in die Videobeschreibung. Mehr dazu findet ihr hier: Regeln zur Vertonung Meine Beiträge * * Der Halter des Blutes * Der Halter der Zeit (Übersetzung) * Der Marionettenspieler * Wer bin ich? * Traunmagil in Lavandia * Die Symphonie des Todes * Diffuse Träume * Jack-O'-Lantern mit TheVoiceInYourHead * Sieben Gesichter mit TheVoiceInYourHead * Partnercreepypasta mit TheVoiceInYourHead * Hinter verfluchten Fenstern liegt Wahnsinn (Adventspasta) * Krank? * Kunst * Der Todesengel von Auschwitz * Bahnfahrt * Feast * Warum man sich an Halloween verkleidet * Das Alptraumstadt-Phänomen * SCP-f-EAC: Perpetuum Mobile * 3N 01000100 DARKNESS-Reihe: Auch zu finden auf der Übersichtsseite * DARKNESS - Das erste Opfer * DARKNESS - Der Narr * DARKNESS - Die Mutter * DARKNESS - Der Herrscher * DARKNESS - Der Triumphwagen * DARKNESS - Die Gerechtigkeit * DARKNESS - Der Eremit * DARKNESS - Der Teufel * DARKNESS - Der Turm * DARKNESS - Der Mond * DARKNESS - Die Welt Blogs: ->Dieser Blog hier:Was macht uns Angst? weil ich mich sehr für Angst und alles was damit zusammenhängt interessiere,würde mich über viele Kommentare freuen,da sie mir auch sehr helfen! <- Vertonungen meiner Creepypastas: * DARKNESS - Das erste Opfer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naVyn8ukgzA ( von Multi vertont) * DARKNESS - Der Narr: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lIehceOZnk ( von Multi vertont) * DARKNESS - Die Mutter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW5cG4NEMS0&feature=youtu.be ( von Multi vertont) * DARKNESS - Der Herrscher: https://youtu.be/Ebe-G26zVMw ( von Multi vertont) * DARKNESS - Der Turm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozIM9QLAKkA ( vertont von Kaos auf MGGLP vertont) * DARKNESS - Intro/Übersicht: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6JMT-hn6SE (von Creep Out vertont) * DARKNESS - Das erste Opfer: https://youtu.be/VY42_pJd3aw (von Creep Out vertont) * Die Symphonie des Todes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NAVzNPBqrs ( von Multi vertont) * Die Symphonie des Todes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEq_Q_c6Nxo (von Toni Sattler vertont) * Diffuse Träume: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wH9JiM1Z1s (von Multi vertont) * Jack-O'-Lantern: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=But4BrLC7MU (von Multi vertont) * Jack-O'-Lantern: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv_E91P6oFo (von WorldCreepypasta vertont) * Jack-O'-Lantern: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VWeiz7E5N0 (von Athmos vertont) * Der Marionettenspieler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B5bSndp8HY (von LucrioCreepy vertont) * Der Marionettenspieler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7IKUw5-ec0 (von Pl4yer'z Stuff vertont) * Wer bin ich?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uLq5M0eDUM&list=UU5PeA2vvHIBMS4Nnd3Y56cg (von LucrioCreepy vertont) * Wer bin ich?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GtPe5vBl4M (von Pl4yer'z Stuff vertont) * Der Halter des Blutes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53ptU-djFjs (von Exx Calibur vertont) * Krank?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k4vxY_E4fA (von GermanCreepypasta vertont) * Krank?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8t0D_u-1fw (von MythenAkte vertont) * Kunst: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwFu2faoceU (von Toni Sattler vertont) * Bahnfahrt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I9v6D73k14&feature=youtu.be (von Kaleidoskope vertont) * Bahnfahrt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_Bcnw7aM3c (von Toni Sattler vertont) * Feast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7aUdLVVn_A (von Athmos vertont) * Feast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgAeT75tpho (von Toni Sattler vertont) * Der Todesengel von Auschwitz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPeoWUvRJD0 (von Toni Sattler vertont) Meine beliebtesten Seiten * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Furcht_und_Schrecken_-_Der_Anfang * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zwei_unheimliche_Legenden & http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zwei_unheimliche_Legenden_2 * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sleepless * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Something_Worse * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ancora_Daemonium * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ein_Leben_für_das_deine * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokémon_schrecklich_Schwarz * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Flucht * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ich_bleibe_wach! * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Vegan * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Das_russische_Schlafexperiment * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ein_Ei * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Emotionslose * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Candle_Cove * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pforte_der_Seele * http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Audiodatei